Turbine shroud segments are often cast or formed through metal injection molding (MIM) in their general form, with the outer surfaces finished by grinding and EDM. Some shroud segments typically include hook-shaped retention members which define an inner surface facing the shroud platform. This inner surface is typically not machined because of being difficult to access, and this may create design limitations and/or increase the necessary tolerances during the initial manufacturing operations, which may increase the cost of manufacturing the shroud segment.